


Control

by DeQuidt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Collars, M/M, Masochism, Unsafe Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeQuidt/pseuds/DeQuidt
Summary: What it's like to not be in control. [Branch-Chief--Faba on Tumblr]





	

Faba didn’t know exactly when he realized it. Perhaps he always knew but was too busy with other things to notice. He did know where it came from.

In his life he liked to be in control. He liked to know what was happening at any given time. That’s why hated social events. Humans he didn’t know were unpredictable. They could do things he didn’t anticipated. It wasn’t that, that scared him more that he was annoyed by it. So he rarely went out and observed people for weeks if he were to speak to them. He liked to be in control.

But everyone likes to break the mold sometimes. For him it was a few weeks after he had moved to the new region. In a weird spur of the moment he felt like he needed to out. Rarely a good thing to happen to the tall man. Whenever he felt doing something like that it would always end up with him in a compromising situation. He decided to push those thoughts to the back of his head and went to a quiet bar. Not to make friends but just to sit and drink. Observe the locals a little. For the first few hours he was alone. When the clock was nearing midnight he was joined by another gentlemen.

Faba didn’t acknowledge the other at first. Quietly swirling the partly melted ice cubes in his glass. Faba had noticed the man all evening. Hopping from table to table, from person to person, striking up conversation. The opposite of Faba who would pay others to leave him alone. Faba shot the other a side eyed glance. He wasn’t an ugly man but not beautiful either. Somewhere in between. Enough to make people fall in love with him but not so much people would do a double take.

The other man broke the silence. “You’re new here, friend? Never saw you before.” He smiled at Faba. His words were slurred. This man had been drinking heavily. Faba wasn’t completely sober either. Because of this he didn’t shoot the man down and decided to engage in conversation. “Moved here recently, yes.” The other man nodded. Seemingly happy with the answer.

“Someone of your size can’t be comfortable sitting at a bar like this.” He didn’t asked. It was more a statement. A statement which was true. Faba hadn’t noticed until now but his back was indeed hurting somewhat.

“I’m not ready to leave this place yet.” He said.

“Ah, but I’m suggesting no such thing.” The other man grinned. “There are more comfortable seats in this place.. Want to see?” He reached out to Faba. The other’s eyes were filled with joy. Faba sighed and pushed the other’s hand away. “Show me then.” He didn’t want to rely on the other male. He was far from being able to stand correctly on his own, let alone help Faba up.

The other gave him a goofy smile and raised his arms like he was surrounding. “Okay, follow me!” His voice was gleeful. Faba wondered if this person was always this happy or that the alcohol changed him. He was in thought as he followed the other. He never was as drunk as this guy. He knew his limits. He liked a drink, sure but he didn’t want to pass out from it.

They arrived at a small both. The seats were worn and old. They must have been dark green at some point but the color had faded. The woodwork was damaged too. Initials were carved into it and there were parts of it missing. Small parts chipped off, that no one had bothered to fix. The other showed it to Faba like a magician showing off his final reveal. “Tadaa!” He said loud and still with that dumb grin on his face. Perhaps it was the alcohol but Faba was warming up to the other. “Impressive.” He told him as he sat down. The other plopped down next to him instead. It irked Faba a bit but he let it slide, feeling the other would be like a Chinese finger trap; the more you struggle the more he would latch onto you.

The other snapped his fingers at the bar, that had become rather empty. Only a few people remaining. The barmaid came over with new drinks without any of them ordering. “You.. You put all of that on my tab, okay?” He told the lady. Before Faba could even speak a finger was planted on his lips. “Now ssht. I’m a regular here. It’s all good. You don’t have to pay.”

Faba took the other’s finger and gently pushed it away. “Thanks.” He said in a bored voice. Trying his best not to snap at the other for keeping wanting to touch him.

The man started to talk about his own life. Where he came from, what he was doing, how passionate he was and that it was going to work. Faba felt like the other talked for hours and he let him. Not only didn’t he look like a pathetic loser alone at a bar, this guy seemed to like himself a lot so Faba was off the hook. No bothersome questions about his past or who he was. What an amazing friendship this was becoming. He thought to himself.

“You know.. I’ve been building up courage to talk to you.” Faba felt his body stiffen. There it was. The subject was him now.

“Really? There is no need for that.” He mentally prepared himself for the scary doctor routine that people always had prepared for him but the other surprised him with his reply.

“So, what? I’m just supposed to walk over to a handsome guy and talk to him?” Faba’s eyes widened in shock. He has been called a lot but never handsome.

“Huh?” Is all that he managed to get out.

“Come on. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair, that’s some fairytale shit right there.” The other beamed, now leaning against Faba’s boney frame.

“Don’t they usually end in tragedy?” Faba wanted to steer the conversation away from this topic. He had no idea how to deal with this. He didn’t want to deal with this. He regretted leaving his home. Why was it every time he did something different than usual he would end up in a situation like this. First Q… now this goofball.

“I got a trick for making them end happy though.” He smiled. “Just don’t read them to the end. Stop at the part that you like!”

Faba chuckled at that. This was a strange character indeed. He wasn’t sure what to think of him. On the one hand his mind was telling him to bolt. Run. Never look back. On the other hand this person seemed genuinely kind and interested in him. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before speaking. “But in that way.. you’ll never know how the story ends.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Some stories are better left unfinished.”

“So you’re not curious?”

“Not if it means getting a bad ending!”

“What if the ending is better than the part where you stopped?”

“A risk I’m willing to take! Better have guaranteed happiness than a chance of losing it all.”

Faba thought about something to say but it sounded like decent enough logic. Sure, it only works with works of fiction but sometimes the ending ruins the story. There is no harm in pretending such ending does not exists and deciding to end the story for yourself. “Well what do you know, I actually learned something tonight.”

“Now, teach me something.” The other let his fingers walk over Faba’s arm and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Faba shifted in his seat. “What do you want to know?” He said sheepishly. He made a face at the tone of his own voice.

“A man like you must have experience right?” He pulled Faba even closer. The tall man now pressed up against the other. Faba’s mind was racing. Had this person picked up on who he was? Or did he know who he was. Was this all a façade to get back at him for something he did in the past. Impossible. He was always so discrete. There is no way someone could find out about him and his ‘hobby.”

“I’m sorry. I’m confused.” He finally said. Thinking this would be the best option.

“Come on.” The other said, dragging his o’s in a singsong voice. “Don’t play hard to get now. His free hand now drawing circles on Faba’s chest.

Faba moved his head to look the other in the eye but before he could speak he felt the other’s lips on his own. It was forceful but not painful. Faba sat in there in shock as the other started to suck on his lip. He tasted like alcohol and smoke. “Hmm” He let out a muffled growl before breaking the kiss. “It’s no fun if you don’t kiss back.” He was still grinning at Faba but some of the joy had left his eyes.

“I’m sorry.. I’m not..” Faba started before being at a loss for words. “I never.. you know..” He hoped that implying it was enough for the other. He pulled back his arms in response, completely letting go of Faba and blinked a couple of times in disbelief before letting out a snort. “Oh man, I’m sorry. I totally misjudged you. I feel like a jerk now.” He was making a motion as to leave. Then Faba did something he didn’t completely understood himself; he grabbed the other and pulled him back. “No.. please stay.” He averted his gaze. “I’m sorry.” He let go of the other.

He in turn smiled brightly, that playful glean returning in his eyes. He lifted his arms and put them around Faba’s shoulders. His face inches away from Faba’s. “Good.”

Faba felt a shiver go down his spine. “Very good.” His heart was beating faster. His hands were sweating. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the stranger from the bar. Only now realizing he never got his name. The other tilted his head a bit, not being happy with having Faba’s pointy nose shoved against his own.

Faba let out a muffled moan as he felt the other’s tongue trace across his lips. As if instinct took over he opened his mouth a bit, allowing the other to enter. Faba felt the arousal grow in the pit of his stomach as he awkwardly tried to mimic the other. He could feel the other’s lip curl into a smile but he wasn’t sure if he was laughing at him or was just enjoying himself. His hands traveling from Faba’s shoulders to his head, fingers running through his thin hair. The whole thing made Faba forget where he was. If he remembered that he was in a public place then he would surely have a panic attack. The other man grabbed some of Faba’s hair and pulled his head back, breaking their kiss, a thin thread of saliva between them.

The other let go and wiped Faba’s mouth with his hand. “Let’s not do this here.” He cooed. He reached into his pocket and gave Faba a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “If you’re up for it.. call me sometimes.” He stood up and smiled at him.

Faba just sat there in awe. “Not now?” He managed. Fully realizing that that wasn’t a correct sentence. “Nope. Not now.” The other said with a grin. He placed a quick kiss on Faba’s forehead before turning to leave. Leaving Faba alone, confused and mostly aroused.

Faba didn’t call the other man for a couple of weeks. He was planning to but what was he going to say? He had punched in the number about a million times (not really) but never had to guts to press the green button to call. Every time he locked his phone screen again and left it at that. 

After a few shots he finally had the courage to call the other.

“Hello..”

“Took you long enough.” A familiar voice said. Though it wasn’t as friendly as before.

“You-“

“I know it’s you, yes.” Faba didn’t even get a chance to begin his sentence before the other knew what he was going to say. This should have been a red flag but Faba was to impressed with his own courage to notice.

The other gave him an address and a room number. “You’ll be there at 8:00. Not at 7:59. Not at 8:01. But 8:00. If you fail to do this.. then don’t bother calling me ever again.” Click.

He had hung up. Faba was confused. Was this the same person? Did alcohol turn them into a different person than they were? This person.. sounded dangerous. He thought about what to do. Eventually he ignored his own better judgment and went to the place. He loitered around it for a bit. It was an impressive looking hotel. The words of the other echoing in his head about being on time.

Faba suppressed a chuckle. Now that he thought about it, he would most likely sound the same when he was addressing his employees. In fact, if memory served him he said those exact words to a few of them. He took the elevator up and when the clock on his phone said it was 8:00 he knocked. The door immediately opened. Giving him no time to mentally prepare. In the doorframe was indeed he same stranger from before though his outfit was very different. He wore a simple dress shirt and pants. His eyes had something dangerous about them and he was defiantly sober this time.

“Before you enter. You are aware of what’s to come right?”

“Yes.” Faba half-lied. He had an general idea. His mind was putting the pieces together.

“Good… because if you chose to do this I expect you to fully commit yourself.” A hand softly stroking Faba’s cheek. “I won’t break you.”

Faba thought those words strange but ignored the weird feeling they gave him. He stepped inside and heard the door close behind him. Before he could react to anything he could feel two arms around him.

“It’s incredibly rude of you to make me wait this long.” The other’s voice was cold. “Don’t explain yourself.” He said before Faba could even open his mouth. The arms turned him around so he was looking the other male in the eye. “That’s very bad behavior.” Faba stood there in silence.

“You’re not a talker, are you?”

Faba shook his head.

“Good. I like that.” He smiled at him. His face looked dangerous. He ushered Faba to the bed in the middle of the room. “I never gave you my name, right?” Faba nodded, not sure if he should speak at all. “Good. As far as you concerned it’s master.”

Faba felt a shiver going down his spine, now fully realizing what he gotten himself into and yet… he didn’t seem to want to leave. In a weird sort of way he was curious.

“Strip.” He was ordered.

Faba swallowed hard. His body tense but he did as he was told. It was most likely world’s least sexiest strip. His hands were shaking and moist with sweat. He undid his clothing. Starting with his shirt, his pants, his socks and after trying to delay it his underwear. He felt a shiver go down his spine. The room felt ice cold and he felt exposed. The other seemed to enjoy it. Laying on the bed like some Greek emperor on a throne. Donned with a devious smile. “Close your eyes.”

Faba did as he was told. Standing there, naked and awkwardly. He heard the other move around and then he felt something cool around his neck and a faint click. He felt fingers dragging over his skin. Exploring the area around his ribs, his stomach and hips. “You’re too thin. I might need to come back on my promise to not break you.. how are you not snapped in half yet?” Faba knew that this was a rhetorical question so he stood there in silence with his eyes closed. He heard the other move again. “So obedient.” Faba loved the other’s words. He found himself pathetic. A stranger praising him… and yet it did so much. He felt something tug at his neck. “Open your eyes.”

Faba knew immediately what had happened. The other had donned him with a collar and a leash. He held the end of it lightly in his hands and looked at Faba. He smirked before giving a hard pull, pulling Faba on top of him. “You don’t weigh anything.” A false statement. Faba did indeed weigh something but this wasn’t the time to be a know-it-all.

He placed his lips on Faba’s neck and sucked hard. A mix of pleasure and pain filled him. His neck was sensitive and it being treated this way was something else. He let out a whimper as the other started to leave marks.

“You are a pathetic waste of space if this is all it takes..” The other said referring to Faba’s manhood. Faba looked way, embarrassed by how hard he was. He wanted to beg. Pleading the other to touch him but he swallowed his words. “I have more planned. Try to keep up.” His master spoke before sinking his teeth into Faba’s shoulder.

Faba was in a weird loop of pleasure and pain. He couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying this. Being with this strange man who did questionable things to him was amazing.

The other licked area’s of his neck before biting. Leaving teeth marks all over Faba. Faba was trembling. His breathing was heavy but he tried to keep quiet, having not been given the okay to speak. His master let his head rest in the nook of his neck. “You’re making a mess..”

Faba looked down to see what he meant. He was to occupied with pleasure to notice but he indeed had left the other man’s pants stained with pre-cum.

“I’m sorry..” His voice hoarse.

“Words won’t do..” He pushed Faba off him, stood up and took his belt off. Faba looked at the other, waiting for what was going to happen next.

The other placed his belt neatly on the bed before grabbing the leash and pulling it down. Forcing Faba on his knees. Faba’s face came in contact with his master’s crotch, feeling the hardness through the fabric rubbing against his face. He felt a bit proud that he was manage to get the other hard.

“Take them off.” Another order was barked at him. Faba adjusted his weight so he was more comfortable sitting on his knees and unbuttoned the pants. He put his fingers under the waistband, trying to pull them down before being smacked across the face. “Wrong.” His master took Faba’s chin in his hands and dug his thumb and index finger into his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. “You’ve got a healthy set of teeth… use them.” He smirked. Faba nodded and pulled the other male’s pants and underwear down with his teeth. It took him a couple of times before getting it right. Each time he messed up he was met with another smack across the head.

His master grabbed a handful of thin hair and shoved Faba down on his member. Faba tried not to gag as he felt the other at the back of his throat.

“Show me how sorry you really are.” Was the order.

He sat there awkwardly, never having done this before. He hummed as to signal the other that he had understood him and then pressed his tongue flat against the other’s pulsing member. He felt himself drool around the other. Trying his best to please him. His swirled his tongue around the delicate tip and heard the other male swear. The grip that the other had on him loosened a bit. He let his tongue drag over the veins and swallowed the other’s taste. He heard his master breathing faster, an indication that he was doing well.

After a bit he pulled Faba’s head back as he climaxed over his face and still open mouth.

“It looks good on you.” His master finally spoke after catching his breath. Faba sat on his knees, he actually felt some tears burn behind his eyes, being forced to be put in such an humiliating position. He swallowed what managed to get in his mouth and tried to ignore what was left on his face. His master didn’t seem to care about his mess. Instead he ordered Faba to get on the bed on his hands and knees.

He nodded and did as he was told. Trying his best to ignore the sticky mess on his face that had become cold and very noticeable. Perhaps he would be able to wipe his face with the sheets. He felt himself throb painfully but gritted his teeth and ignored it.

He noticed his master moving and grabbing something. Before he had even time to think about what he was he heard a sound and a sharp pain across his back. He collapsed under the sudden sharp pain that left a burning feeling. His master didn’t appreciate this move as he forcefully grabbed Faba by his hair and dragged him to the floor. The combination of Faba’s weight (or lack thereof) and the fact that this man had cleary done this before made this action seemed like it was rehearsed. Faba was laying on the floor, his hair in his master’s grip. He placed a small peck on the side of Faba’s head before forcefully banging his face against the floor. Faba winched under the sharp pain and felt embarrassed that even this turned him on. He felt something wet dripping from his nose. He licked his lip and tasted blood.

His master ordered him to get on the bed again. He did as he was told, his body language like an abused animal but where animals would do anything to get away from their master if they behaved like that, Faba only wanted to be hurt more.

“Now, let’s try that again.” His master’s voice sweet like sugar.

Faba braced himself, grabbing the sheets between his hands. He felt the belt coming down on him again and again and again. Sharp pain turning into burning pleasure. He was sure his delicate skin would be a mix of purple, brown and blue in the morning but he ignored it. Trying his best to keep himself steady. Blood dripping onto the white sheets below him, leaving small round spots.

The desire to be touched grew with every blow. He entertained the idea to help himself but he knew that his master wouldn’t appreciate it. So he remained as he were.

“How many was that?”

“Twelve.”

“Good boy.” He felt his masters warm fingers caressing the marks he had made. He then laid down next to Faba, caressing his face. “You’re strong.” He twirled Faba’s beard around his finger. “I like that. You’re so quiet.” He got up again and placed himself behind Faba.

He leaned on the taller man as he inserted a finger, wet with saliva. Faba moaned. He couldn’t swallow his sound anymore. He gripped the sheets harder, his knuckles becoming white.

His master added another finger. “So tight.” He purred.

Faba’s eyes were half lidded with pleasure. His breathing shallow.

He whimpered in objection as the other pulled out his fingers. His master patted his back. “Now don’t be greedy..” He steadied himself behind Faba’s slender frame. “This will hurt.” He said. It was a statement.

Faba bit his lip so hard he started to taste blood. He felt the other at his entrance. A sharp pain shot through his body as the other entered him. Inch by inch. So slow it could as torture. Faba thought he was bleeding. The sharp pain mixed with his own pleasure.

His master bended over to whisper in his ear. “You feel good. You’re not completely useless after all..”

“Thank you.” Faba thanked the man for the faux-compliment.

“Good.” His master started to move slowly. Fingernails digging into Faba’s hips.

The following scene could almost be described as two lovers enjoying each other. The room filled with moans, heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other.

No orders were given, the pain had left. Faba felt a almost electric feeling start in the pit in his stomach that took over his whole body as his vision went white. He breathed heavily as he messed up the sheets under him with his cum.

His master reached around and squeezed hard. “That’s for not letting me get off first.”

Faba winched under the other’s grip and soon felt himself being filled with the other’s seed. He felt the weight of the other on him as he collapsed on top of him. Faba had to give it him all to not do the same. After a few moments of heavy panting the other pulled out. He felt cum dripping out of him and slowly dripping down his leg.

His master got up, smacked him against his backside once more before disappearing in the small bathroom.

Faba let himself collapse on the bed and curled into a ball. He now realized how disgusting he felt… and yet, should the other offer, he would say yes to this again. To be used. To be abused. To be treated as garbage. He felt a warmth coming from within him and smiled.

“You’re still here?” The other asked him, dressed in a white morning robe. “Get dressed and get out.”

Faba did his best to get off the bed in a smooth motion but his aching body disagreed. He grabbed his clothes and put them on and took his collar off. Staining them with blood, sperm and saliva as he did. He thanked the other awkwardly not sure if he had to. He walked painfully to the door. Turned around once more to as to ask something but decided against it. He opened the door and left.

He took the stairs, ignoring his aching body objecting to every move he made. When he reached the ground floor he slipped into the bathroom of the lobby. He was glad to see that it was decent bathroom with a mirror. He took his clothes off once more and made an attempt at cleaning himself with the paper towels. He stopped to look at his slender body in the mirror. His face was a mess. His nose was bleeding, his eyes were puffy and his neck was covered in small purple marks. He turned around to look at his back. It was covered in red slashes where the belt had hit him.

He turned again and steadied himself on the sink before smiling at this bruised reflection.

He heard a buzzing sound coming from his pants pocket. He bended over to grab the phone.

He smiled warmly at the lit up screen.

“Don’t you dare make me wait longer than a week for our next date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The other male is up to your own interpretation. Make him whoever you want]


End file.
